Ginger
by Alastar
Summary: *D/G* One second she's singing into a hairbrush and the next she's the biggest singing sensation in the wizrding world. And on top of it she's falling for Draco Malfoy. But can love survive the corrupt world of the Industry? And is her career what it appe


I have no idea how this happened.  
  
One moment I was dancing around my room, singing into my hairbrush, and suddenly I'm here, being pampered and primped by twenty people, getting ready to go out on stage and sing in front of millions.  
  
Oh, how did I get here?  
  
Not long ago, actually, about two months ago, I was just your average witch. I was not Ginger. I was was sweet, lovable, everyday Ginny Weasley. Not at all pretty, not at all ugly. Average, like I said. I had long red hair, so thick I had to keep it in a ponytail most of the time so I didn't look like a lion. Brown eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles across my nose.  
  
I was still in my pajamas, even though it was about one o'clock in the afternoon. They were my new ones, black silky panks with red hearts all over them, and a black tank top with one red heart, so I wanted to wear them as long as possible. Just in case someone came by, so I could show them off. They looked really cute with my red hair. Almost...sexy.  
  
I turned on the radio and started brushing my hair. It was actually controllable this morning. I smiled as I brushed it. My favopite song came on the radio, and I began to sing softly.  
  
What I didn't realize was that at that very moment a very frustrated executive from Broomstar Records was at our doorstep. Thomas Tellini had never been that good at magic, and had barely gotten in to Hogwarts as a child. Thats why he was in music, and that was why he was very lost. He had been traveling by Floo Powder, and ended up in an old abandoned house about 100 miles from where he wanted to be. So he was walking to the nearest home to see if he could get some help in reaching his destination. He knew he should never have traveled alone...  
  
Anyway, back to me. Soon I was dancing around like the silly girl I was, singing into my hairbrush and hopping up and down on my bed. Not realizing the door was open. Not realizing my mum had let in a poor man who was lost and needed help finding his way. Not realizing he was a record label executive, or that he was standing outside my door, staring at me as if I were the answer to a prayer.  
  
The moment I realized I was being watched I began to blush profusely. I dropped my hairbrush and stopped singing. I climbed off my bed looking down at the floor. "Um...hello. Who are you?"  
  
The man was grinning ear to ear. "Thomas Tellini ma'am," he said excitedly, shaking my hand so hard I almost fell over, "And who might you be?"  
  
"Um...Ginny Weasley," I said, still quite embarrassed from the previous incident.  
  
"Ginny Weasley, yes yes...well, Ginny Weasley, I am a top executive at Broomstar Records...you do know who we are, don't you?" I nodded strongly. Broomstar Records were what Celestina Warbeck and the Weird Sisters were under! "Well..." Thomas Tellini continued, "For the last five months, we have been searching, in vain, for someone just...like...you. Yes, just like you."  
  
I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Was he...was he actually offering...  
  
"I'd like to offer you a record deal."  
  
This is where I held up my hand. "Sorry Mr...uh...what was it? Tellini?" I continued when he nodded. "I don't want to sound like a pessimist, but what's the catch? I mean, you don't just waltz into someone's house, catch them in their PJs singing into a freakin HAIRBRUSH and offer them a record deal. Normally."  
  
Tellini nodded. "Yes, you're right...but under the circumstances..." He shook his head and stopped whatever he was about to say. He pulled out a card from his pocket. "Contact us if you reconsider, Ginger."  
  
He started to walk back down the hallway, and I half followed him, holding one hand on the doorframe. He was halfway down the stairs, and I called out. "It's Ginny! Ginny!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I sat in the immaculately clean lobby of Broomstar Records, twiddling with my fingers, and pulling at my skirt. My mom sat next to me in another one of the pale blue plastic chairs that were most uncomfortable.  
  
A young witch who didn't look much older then Fred or George sat behind the receptionist's desk, filing her nails. I had been watching her do the same nail for about fifteen minutes, and was wondering when she was going to hit skin.  
  
Suddenly a light started blinking on a small machine she had, and she pushed a button. A few seconds later she looked up at me. "Mr. Tellini will see you now."  
  
I stood up, and glanced back at my mom. She gave me a nervous smile, and squeezed my hand. "Go get'um."  
  
I threw my shoulders back confidently, and walked into his office, head held high.  
  
Tellini sat at his desk, looking quite different now than when he had wandered into our house the week before, covered in sit and quite a mess. Now his black hair was gelled, his rectangular glasses were straightened, and he had on a clean suit. Sitting next to him was a tall, beautiful woman I didn't know then, but I know now.  
  
Delayna Eleven. Tall, gorgeous woman with piercing green eyes and swept up black hair. She was very pretty, but there was something unplaceably evil about her, too. Maybe it was the way she smiled, or maybe it was the way her perfectly manicured nails were the exact color of blood.  
  
I shivered when I first saw her, even though I didn't even KNOW her then. She just was the kin dof person who made you feel uncomfortable around them.  
  
The first thing she did when she saw me was positively freak out. "Thomas! Thomas! Look at her! She's horrible! Simply horrible, this will take forever to fix!" She glared disaproving at my ponytail; my hair had once again been uncontrollable today.  
  
"Now, Delayna, thats the point, isn't it?" Tellini laughed. "Now Ginger, I would like your to meet Delayna Eleven. She will be your PR person...if you decide to sign with us."  
  
That was supposed to make Ginny want to sign?  
  
"Um...excuse me, Mr. Tellini," Ginny said, "But theres this little thing thats bothering me. You keep calling me Ginger. Its Ginny. Gin-ny."  
  
Tellini laughed again. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Things are going to change. You have to realize that. And I think...from now on we should call you Ginger. Agree, Delayna?"  
  
"Oh yes, most definately. Ginger."  
  
Tellini nodded. "Good. Its decided." Decided? They just changed my identity, and I had had no say in the matter. Decided?  
  
"Now take her somewhere to get fixed up, Delayna," Tellini said, waving his hand. He was still smiling. That eternal smirk was starting to REALLY bother me! And what did he mean, 'fix me up'? Like I was some car, or an old antique?! The nerve!  
  
"What do you mean, 'fixed up'?" I retorted, "I haven't even agreed to sign on!"  
  
Tellini voice was smooth, oily and convincing. "Ginny, Ginny. This is our present to you, whether or not you decide to stay with us."  
  
And I knew it was a trap. They wanted to make me beautiful, then keep me here forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The first chapter didn't even have Draco in it! But don't fear! He will appear! Hey...that rhymes.  
  
It will get better as it goes along. Please review. 


End file.
